The Odd's Are Never in Your Favor
by lighthouse98
Summary: No matter what path you embark on, your path will always hold sadness. This is true for Prim, who lost her sister in the 74th Hunger Games. Now 3 years later, Prim has taken over for Katniss. Everything shall change though, when Prim is reaped yet again.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes- First fan fic here! Ahh, I've always wanted write one w This is just a introduction though, kinda get you introduced to what has happened in the 3 years after Katniss dies in this alternate pathline. All for now, see you later? :') WAIT, review please? Pretty pwease with Lamb Stew with Plums on top? :3

Had it truly been three years? That old tv in the corner is where Prim had watched her sister die on live television. A victim of the capitol. She was stupid! She should had just shot him through the heart and went on with her life. Yet, she swallowed the berries and died in Peeta's arms. Ok, perhaps Peeta DID love her and killing him would have been wrong but still. She had heard rumors that Peeta hasn't left his house in the Victor's Village since the 74th Hunger Games. Kept awake by nightmares each night. Calling out for Katniss in his sleep. Well, that's what they say...people sure do know how to twist up things in this District.

Prim splashed water on her face from a small stream to clear her head. After watching Katniss die, their mom went back into that dark, bleak depression. Prim had to become the Katniss of the family, begging Gale to teach her how to hunt. Of course, after much trial and error and getting Prim accustomed to killing animals, Prim finally was able to set a few traps and kill something with a knife. She couldn't catch much, but it wasn't life she had a ton of mouths to feed. Her mother barely ate anything, the only things she ate was food that Prim had to force down her throat.

Prim glanced up at the sky. What the- It was already that late? Running swiftly, Prim easily slid under the fence and ran to her shamble of a house. She ran a brush through her blonde hair and slid on a blue dress, her heart clenching for a moment as she realized this was the one Katniss had worn. No time, no time to think about that. Placing a quick kiss on her mothers forehead, Prim ran out the door. Children ages 12-18 were already gathered in their designated groupings. Mayor Undersee was just finishing the required opening speech. She was only half aware of Effie Trinket, looking as ridiculous as ever in a lime green wig, crossing over to the girls bowl as Prim maneuvered through the crowd. Then she stopped short, her heart's beat seemed to cease. It COULDN'T be...no way. She had misheard that name, yes, that was it...there was just another girl with a similar name. Almost convinced of this, she heard Effie repeat the name. There was certainly no denial now. The name in Effies hand was none other then Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes- I suck at writing 3rd person point of view so Imma go ahead and write 1st person ok? M'k :P**

_Primrose Everdeen. Primrose Everdeen. _Effie's voice jumped around in my head, bouncing off my skull. A glance around confirms that everybody's looking at me. Some even giving me look's of pity. Poor, poor girl in the seam. Loosing her sister in the games then being called yet again. Yep, that's exactly what everybody's thinking.

Knee's shaking, I walk up to the stage. I happen to catch a slight tear in Effie's eyes. Of course, who could forget the reason that Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, volunteered for the Hunger Games? The person that she tried to protect from the Capitol? I listen to the boy's name being called.

_Adrian Elgin._

He's 15, the same age as me. Tall, broad shouldered, dark haired. He comes from one of the richest household's in the district. He's a complete and udder snob. All the girl's are completely crazy about him, but he's never had a girlfriend. Probably nobody's good enough for him. As we're rushed to the mayor's house for goodbyes, I catch Adrian staring at me. Probably calculating how long it would take to pin me down and jam a knife into my head.

Upon entering the room for goodbyes, I immediately notice it's the same one where I said my goodbyes to Katniss. The last time I had seen her. As I'm pondering this, I'm faintly aware of the door opening. Somebody came to tell me goodbye?

"Hey Prim." It's Rosemary, my best friend, well, perhaps more like a second sister would better describe her. Her brown hair falls in shiny cascade of curls to her waist. Tall and thin, her yellow dress matches her perfectly. All at once she bursts into tears and throws her arms around me.

" I- I should have volunteered. You've already b-been through so much. How's your mom going to handle this? Oh gosh, what about-" Her voice is caught by another sob.

"No, no. It's not your responsibility to volunteer for me." I look her dead in the eye. The a worried expression crosses across my face. "Oh gosh, you must feed Buttercup and take care of him for me! You know, cat's _can _get depressed." I flash her a big grin.

"Prim, now's not the time." She says, but she's also smiling. She put's her locket around my neck. The very one that I gave her for her birthday. I had hunted for a week to get enough to buy this locket. She hasn't taken it off since.

"But, it's your-" I start to say before she cuts me off.

"Just take it ok? Always so stubborn." She smiles, before she is wisked away by the peace keepers. Possibly the last time I'll ever see her.

Gale comes next, probably feels obligated because I'm the little sister of the girl who was his best friend. Everything's awkward during his goodbye. The air is tense and heavy. We've never had a great relationship. He even once told me we never would because I reminded him to much of Katniss. We don't even talk during his goodbye. He just gives me a quick awkward hug and say's he'll take care of my mother then he leaves. Then the peacekeepers lead me to the train station.

There's so many cameras. All waiting to prey upon how we're handling the situation. I begin to freak out inside my head. Knowing that the entire nation of Panem will see every second of what I'm doing at this moment. My palms are sweating as we make our way into the train. Peeta and Haymitch are already there, waiting at a table covered in food. Oh gosh, they were right. Peeta look's absolutely terrible. His eye's are wide and panicked. He jumps at every sound.

"Go on, eat your fill. We got a big, big next couple of days!" I hear Effie exclaim in her highly annoying voice of her's. I quickly notice that the only available seat is by Adrian. Reluctantly I take it. I don't even know why I hate him. It's not like he's ever done anything to me. I guess it's just the knowing of that fact that soon he'll be out to kill me. Then all of a sudden, it's like being punched in the chest. The true realization that my days are numbered, and that number is low. I mean, I knew I wasn't going to win, but really thinking about it. Finally having the moment to realize, it's not exactly a pleasant feeling.

That duck in some kind of orange sauce just doesn't look near as appealing as it did earlier. I abruptly push away from the table and run to my room. Throwing myself onto the covers I cry. I cry for the first time in 3 years since Katniss's death. Cry, cry, cry. That's all I seem to be able to do before I drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes- Ok, I'm stuck T3T I don't know what to do for the arena Dx I have a last resort idea but I want something better ;3; If you have any ideas then feel free to PM them to me...you'll get credit of course if I decide to use your idea c:**

_I'm watching the old TV in the living room. Katniss is going to come home. I know she is. All she has to do is kill Peeta. Then she'll be home with me again. Everything will be normal again. All my worries fade away. Then it happens. Katniss swallow the berries. My sister is dead, cold and lifeless on the screen._

I jolt up in bed, I hadn't had that nightmare in 3 years. I rub my temples, trying to take the edge off the headache burning in my head. Wondering what time it is, I groggily wander to my room's bathroom. I take a quick shower, the first one I've ever taken. To anyone who's never had a shower, let's just say it's amazing.

After wrapping a towel around myself, I examine the drawers to find something decent to wear. Why would one person ever need these many clothes? The Capitol is so wasteful. I pick up the first top and bottoms I see. A light blue button up shirt and black pants. I tie my wet hair up, in no way feeling like going throw the tedious task of brushing out my hair. My stomach let's out a loud noise of hunger. Guess skipping supper wasn't a good idea.

I find that everybody else is already eating in the dining hall. I take the empty seat across from Peeta, who's stare is fixated on something only seen by him.

"Let's cut to the chase, when we get to the Capitol at noon, your stylists are gonna take control." Haymitch starts, pausing to make sure Adrian and I are paying attention. "I'm gonna be honest, you're not going to like what they do to you, but deal with it." He takes a long sip from something in a silver flask. Alcohol no doubt.

"Now that you understand that, let's discuss another thing. Would you two like to be trained together or separate" Haymitch gives but Adrian and I long hard looks, probably trying to decide if District 12 might actually have a victor this year.

The word separate tumbles out of my mouth the same time Adrian says together.

"What?" I glare at him. "You want to train together? I don't even know you." I spit at him, with this headache burning in my head, I am not in mood to be dealing with this.

"I happen to not see the fun in training separate." He gives me a cocky side-smile of sorts.

"Fine, whatever, we'll train together." I'll find a away out of this later.

I glance up and find that Peeta is staring at me. His look quickly turns to recognition and his face light's up.

"Katniss." He mutters as he pulls me across the table and kisses me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes- Gah! I'm trying to get as much written before school starts back Dx If some chapters seem slightly rushed then you know why 030**

I jumped back in my seat, separating my mouth from Peeta's. The light in his eyes diminished as he realized that I wasn't Katniss. He stared at me for remainder of the breakfast, taking in everything about me. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why I was mistaken for Katniss. We looked nothing alike, she had gotten her features from our father, and I from my mother.

At noon, our train arrived at the Capitol. Everybody pointed their perfectly manicured hands toward us as they recognized the tribute train. Everything here was obnoxiously bright. Everybody here looked like walking rainbows. Soon, we pulled into the training center, where we turned over to our stylists. Haymitch was right, we weren't going to like what they would do to us.

I watched as sticky sheets of paper were torn from every inch of my body, except my head.

My stylists were 3 examples of Capitol freakishness. The first one, a young girl named Mivanera, had her skin covered in gold tattoos, along with her hair died a gold that actually shimmered. The second, a older women named Vintress, was the more normal looking of the 3, with skin tight with surgery and waist long green hair. The final stylist, who's name sounded like Trishevan, had very large teeth and surgically added rabbit ears. I guess he was trying to look like a rabbit?

"Oh, what a shame we can't add tattoos to really make Cinna's costume he designed for you even better." Vintress pouted with her collagen filled lips.

"Vintress, you know Cinna would kill us if we surgically altered any of this young girls body...but tattoos _would _look amazing." Trishevan gave a look a longing.

The next hour of being scrubbed from head to toe and hair being treated with oils was awful. Didn't these stylists have anything better to talk about then Capitol drama? I imagined what my stylist would be like, probably a freak who would dress me up as a coal miner. Then again, perhaps I'd be graced with the same stylist Katniss had.

"That'll be all." A deep voice pulled me from my daydreams. My eye's met a fairly young man. I was shocked at how _normal _he looked. The only thing that even showed he lived in the Capitol was a thin line of gold eyeliner. I watched as the stylists scrambled out of the room, leaving the master to do his work.

"So, you must be pretty new to get District 12." I spoke at him as he examined me. It was true, new stylists always ended up with District 12. The least desired.

"I asked for your district." He spoke in response. He allowed me to put my robe back on as he led me to the lush living room. With a push of a button, a meat of some sort drizzled in a red sauce appeared. It was served on the greenest lettuce I'd ever seen. This one meal must of cost a fortune.

"For your opening ceremony costume, I was thinking of taking a similar approach as I did for Katniss. Her being your sister and all, it would go over well with the Capitol residents." I felt my jaw drop as he spoke.

"You were Katniss's stylist?" I couldn't believe it, the man who had designed such amazing opening ceremony costumes would surely have been promoted to a better district by now. Of course, he did say he chose this district. Who know's how many time's hes turned down a raise.

"Yes. Now what does the coal do when it starts getting weak?" He asks me.

"It still has life in it, with embers still glowing." I respond. Perhaps I won't end up as a coal miner this year.

"Exactly. Follow me." He lead's me back into the room where my hair was plucked from my body. He pulls out a long black dress, the skirt full with wispy lace. Along the skirt, there is light's of some sort, in colors of flames.

"This power pack here will be turned on when you step onto the chariot." He turns the power pack on to show me what will happen. I can't believe my eyes, the whole dress comes alive. The strands of lace and black fabric begin to fly and blow upwards, creating a smokey effect. The light's begin to glow, turning into the embers.

"Well, what do you think?" Cinna gives a slight smile.

"It's..incredible." I gasp out.

**Authors Notes- Yeah, I just couldn't get rid of Cinna ;3; But I figured I'd replace the stylists O3O And what do you think of Prim's Opening Ceremony dress? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes- Oh my goodness ;_; So sorry I've taken so long to continue :I Been super busy with my school and personal life D: But here it is, the long awaited chapter for "The Odd's are Never in Your Favor" :3

I'm the coals of the fire. Light traveling down my body, the dress hugging in every right place. I'm- for the first time- truly beautiful. I stand at Adrain side, our hands enter-twined. The capitol loves us, and I allow myself a small smirk, sponsors will surely be coming my way.

The crowd is throwing flours and jewels at out feet. Waving and shouting our names.

The rest of the opening ceremony is fairly quick. By time I step off, I have a full bouquet of beautiful roses. Adrian and I are separated from each other as we are led to our living quarters. The last room that 23 of us shall ever sleep in.

I'm much to exhausted to even eat by time I reach my room. I plunge myself into a capitol shower, with much to many options to select from. I end up smelling like an odd combination of oranges and strawberry's.

**Knock** **knock. **I had just fallen into a comfortable sleep. Groggily, I get up to answer. Adrian is at my door.

"What the hell are you doing? It's two A.M." I hiss at him.

"Well hello to you too. I just thought you might have trouble sleeping so I brought you some hot cocoa." He said innocently.

"Well newsflash, you thought wrong! I was good and asleep until _you _came knocking at my door." I then slammed the door on his face and went on with my night.

The next day was especially busy. Effie Trinket was training me to "be a civil young woman" as she put it. Interviews were tonight and I had to be absolutely amazing if I wanted to have a chance in the arena. By time we were finished my feet had blisters and my back ached from "perfect posture"

That evening, after supper, Cinna took me to my dressing room to get me ready. He had prepared a gorgeous dress. A icy blue with diamond encrusted snowflakes. When I took a step, my whole body danced with lights. He wrapped my hair in a exotic braided updo, and very light makeup. One look in the mirror, and my new found charisma from Effie's training. Well, let's just say, I knew I might have a chance in the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome! To the 77th annual Hunger Games interviews!" Caesar Flickerman exclaimed to the screaming crowd. To them, the interviews were nearly as good as the Hunger Games. This was the time were they could connect to the tributes. Get to know them.

As usual, the interview order went by district number. I watched as a beautiful girl walked on stage, swaying her hips. A 14 year old girl from district 5 particularly caught my eyes. She was young, but was about my height, yet very thin. Her hair was waist length and scarlet red. I had to admit, she was a very pretty young girl.

Then the buzzer sounded for my turn. I took a deep breath, stood up straight, and walked onto stage flashing my greatest smile. The capitol loved me.

"Well look here! From fire to ice I see." Caesar chuckled. "So how are you enjoying the capitol so far Primrose, is it ok if I call you Prim?"

"Why of course." I smile subtly. "And the capitol is just grand. The residents are so nice and charming, and their style is definitly...unique." I smile widely at the audience. The erupt in cheers, the capitol loves me.

"Now, tell me, what was your reaction when you were reaped again?" Caesar carefully words this question.

"Well, I was shocked for sure. My sister, Katniss as you all know, lost her life trying to protect me, and I still end up going into the arena." I stop to wipe a tear from my eye. I see on the screen that many of the audience is in tears.

"You know, when I lost my father, my mother slipped into a severe depression. Yet, my sister dragged her out of that. We we're somewhat happy. Then when she died, my mother became depressed again. It's to severe, I just can't bring her out. I at least want her to live the rest of her days comfortably, know that's what Katniss wanted for my mother and I." I continue to wipe tears from my eyes.

The crowd is in hysterics. I hear the buzzer signaling my time is up. The crowd erupts into cheers shouting my name. _Prim! Prim! Prim! _

The love me.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes- You know whats hard about writing this kind of fanfiction? Trying to keep it from being to much like the original xD

I did good. I can feel it. I carefully place one high heel in front of the other as I start to walk swiftly back to my room. Then something catches my eyes. A screen showing the last interview. Adrian's interview.

"So Adrian. A strong boy like you. How do you think you stand in the arena?" Caesar gives him a questioning look.

"Well to be perfectly honest, I don't think I want to win..." Caesar gives a shocked expression as Adrian nervously scratches his head.

"I guess it just feels wrong. Prim's mother has already lost her husband and oldest daughter. What kind of person would I be if I let Prim be killed?"

"Now Adrian, could it possibly be that you love Prim?" Caesar gave the audience a charming wink. There was such silence that you could hear a pin drop.

Adrian was a deep red. "Now what love are you talking about? The kind that's been pulled every year since the 74th Hunger Games as a way to get sympathy and sponsors? No, it's not that kind of love. I truly love her. I have since I saw her get reaped the first time."

The buzzer went off. Adrian's time was up. He got up and left the dumbstruck Capitol to ponder what he just said. As he began walking down the halls he stopped when he got up to me.

"I see you saw. I mean it, I'm going to make sure you make it out of this alive." He then proceeded to walk to his room.

He's an idiot. A true idiot. But, why is my heart pounding like this? No, it's just my imagination. My heart's pounding from anger. Yeah, that's it. Yet I can't seem to believe that.

"Hey." I hear a voice behind me. It's the blonde from district 1. She's already changed into her pajamas and her long hair is strained into a bun.

"Oh, uhm, hi." I give the girl a smile.

"How about you join us. The careers." She flashes a smile. Is she serious? They don't even consider recruiting tributes outside their districts till the training. Which was tomorrow.

The blonde chuckled. "We'll give you time till the end of training tomorrow to think it over. Oh, and by the way. The name's Venia. Venia Locksmead." She then walked off to her room.

One bombshell after another.


End file.
